TRP: Amren, Roddy, and Red/Blue Wyn (Fratricide)
Muse: Evening 171. Whatever bar it was Morgan Wyn hung out in, I forget the name. Roddy lingered outside the building for a minute. He didn't have to do this. He could go back to the castle, say that he'd chickened out, and Dad'd give him a big relieved hug. Maybe Roddy could even help figure out the next thing they were gonna do. (And that'd work and they'd get Jonn out and they'd all live happily ever after.) Except that wasn't how things went. They usually went: Someone did something hard and dangerous. The party would muddle around and eventually figure things out. And while they were in the 'muddling' stage, well- who knew what was gonna happen next. Roddy was being brave, he reminded himself. He was being an adventurer. So, to adventure! He pushed the door open and scanned the room, looking for her. There she was, back in the corner, reading a book. Roddy made his way over, resting a hand on the back of an empty chair at her table. "Mind if I join you?" Izzy: Wyn looked up, then smiled and set her book down. "Not at all." Her red dragon snoozed across her shoulders. Muse: "Thank you," Roddy said, sliding down in the chair. Don't let her see how nervous he was, he was an actor, better act like it. "So about that offer, for us to join your guild. I thought I might take you up on that." Izzy: "That so? Y'know, I was hoping you would." She grinned and leaned on the table. "You've got some interesting skills -- bards and all." Muse: "Why thank you," Roddy grinned back, tilting his chin and looking pleased with himself. "I do have a good sized back of tricks, if I do say so myself." She was taking the bait. Oh- Eldath and Iomede and- even Mask- please don't let Roddy screw this up. "Just a slight point of note," he said. "I have to be in Alabaster in a couple months, some business to take care of. I hope that's not going to be a problem." Izzy: "Hmm." She looked thoughtful. "Couple months ... Yeah, we might be done in Skyport by then. Got a handhold in Alabaster anyway. I got no problem with you checking in on them." Muse: Oh no- she was in Alabaster too? Roddy tried to keep the dread off his face, but he leaned back in his chair and let out a low whistle. "You do have a big operation, don't you?" he said. "I've got a feeling it's a good thing I came over when I did." Izzy: "Well, y'haven't come over yet," she said. "See, there's some complications. Between you and some of my current employees. You know what I'm talking about?" Muse: "Uh," Roddy's mind went blank. He got along with Jonn, Finch didn't seem to mind him, who else- oh. "Let me guess, Amren?" he asked. Didn't bother to hide the disgust he felt- she knew there was problems already it seemed. Izzy: She clicked her tongue, winked, and pointed at him. "Got it in one, there. I'd say clever boy but that one's really no mind bender, huh. I knew this'd be a problem, is the thing, and I was hoping you'd be sensible enough to come see me, so I've been mulling over the problem." She tapped her fingernails on the tabletop. "What kinda magic've you got, Roddy? I'm familiar with all of Amren's songs. What can you offer me?" Muse: "I've got a variety," Roddy said. His mind was racing- where was she going with this? Was this possibly going to blow back on Amren? Should he keep quiet on a few details of what he could do? Or would she be able to tell? Better not to risk it- and not to worry about what would happen to Amren. "I've only got a few spells good for hurting people. One or two good for compelling, one for some minor healing, a couple spells for getting around, I'm able to make myself look like anyone, got a spell good for hiding out somewhere, among a few other tricks. Wouldn't say I have a specialty." Izzy: "Huh." She nodded. "Jack-of-all-trades, eh? I like that. Useful. Now --." She tapped one fingernail in Roddy's direction. "You're a little younger than Amren, so I'm not sure if you'd have these spells or not. What's the compulsion magic you're working with, exactly?" Muse: "Er, not much of it." Roddy admitted. "I've got one that makes people more inclined to listen to me, and one that makes them do what I suggest. That's about it." Izzy: She regarded him quietly, for a moment. "Well, y'know, here's my problem. Amren -- he's not gonna work with you. So I'm in a position where I have to choose between ya, get it? You're both pretty damn useful little bards, so it's a shame." Taptaptap, taptaptap, taptaptap. "Listen -- couple days, I'll send someone for you when I've made my decision. I'll send Jonn. Then we can talk again. Sound good?" Muse: Oh well. This wasn't what Roddy'd expected. Well, what else could he do? "I will be waiting," he agreed, nodding. But at the very least he'd get to see Jonn again. He got up, lingering a second to see if Wyn had anything left to say. Izzy: "See you then." She winked, and went back to her book. -- Day 173. Roddy receives a letter by crow asking him to come into Skyport late that evening and instructing him to wait at a certain place around the port. After some waiting, he hears a whistle from the rooftops, and looks up to see Jonn up above, waiting to him. Jonn gestures for Roddy to follow along at street level, and starts moving through the port along the rooftops. Muse: Roddy waved at Jonn, grinning, before following along. Kept glancing up to make sure he hadn't lost him. It would have been nice if Jonn had come down to the street, then Roddy could have talked to him while they walked. He hoped Jonn wasn't gonna be upset about Roddy (pretending to) join the guild. (Not that Jonn would know that.) Izzy: Jonn finally stopped by a mid-sized warehouse in the harbor. He skipped down some crates and barrels to make it off the roof, and quickly held his finger to his lips for quiet before coming any closer to him. Then he dashed over to open the warehouse door and waved Roddy in. It was dark and quiet inside, but from outside, Roddy could see the glow of an oil lamp.(edited) Muse: Roddy grabbed his goggles and settled them on his eyes as he entered- he loved being able to see in the dark (even if they did pinch slightly). He looked around as he entered- including watching to see if Jonn joined them or stayed outside. Izzy: Jonn slipped in behind him, then moved past him -- and Roddy heard a click as the door was locked behind them. He moved forward, towards the source of the light, where Morgan Wyn stood holding a lantern. She waved to Roddy, and Jonn took up a post behind her. The warehouse was filled with shelves and crates, but there was a large area cleared out, where Wyn and Jonn stood, and on the other side of that area, something lumpy was covered in a blanket. "Hey, Roddy," Wyn said warmly. "Glad you came back." Muse: "Well I am trying to join your guild, not coming back wouldn't have been a lot of help with that," Roddy said lightly. "Hey," he called to Jonn, waving. Maybe they'd have a chance to talk more later. He hoped so. The door being locked was not helping with Roddy's nerves- but he had a spell, he reminded himself. That one Mishka'd taught him. Several spells really- if he wanted to try burning it down. (But mostly he was glad he'd picked up Mishka's teleporty trick.) Tried not to study the lumpy thing under the blanket too closely- that might not be something he'd like, under there. Izzy: Jonn waved back and grinned. Wyn chuckled. "Well, you make a good point. So you remember how I had a problem -- with you and your brother? The other one, I mean." She gestured to Jonn, and he moved over to the blanket. "I figured out how to resolve it. Real easy." Jonn jerked the blanket away to reveal Amren -- looking half-conscious until Jonn stomped on the floor next to his face, at which point he jerked up in alarm and chains rattled, through loops and hooks lashing his wrists and ankles and neck to the floor. He snapped at Jonn, then shot lightning at him, filling the warehouse with a blinding burst of blue light, but Jonn managed to avoid both attacks and danced behind Amren, still grinning. Then the little dragonborn looked around, saw Roddy, and started snarling, pulling at his chains again. "You fucker!" he shrieked. "Anyway," Wyn said calmly. "You wanna hear the solution to my little problem?"(edited) Muse: Oh no oh no oh no. Roddy felt sick. He didn't want to guess what Wyn had in mind. Keep up the act, Roddy. He clasped his hands behind his back (otherwise he'd start fiddling with something), avoiding looking at Amren. Cool, disinterested, ignoring him. "What is your solution?" he asked. Izzy: "Can't have both of you. And little Amen over there, he wasn't willing to prove his loyalty to me." Wyn drew her rapier, flipped it in her hand. "I figure I'm doing you a favor, really. You hate the little shit, right? Got you kicked out of your home, framed you for murder, framed you for another murder, I mean." She tsked. "Not very fuckin' brotherly." She offered Roddy the rapier. Muse: Roddy felt like his head was spinning. She wanted him to kill Amren. Slowly, Roddy reached out and grasped the hilt of the rapier. Turned to look at Amren- all chained up and waiting. It wouldn't be a fair fight. This would be an execution. Roddy'd hated him, all the time in the circus. Amren'd made it easy. Teasing, poking, prodding- he'd made it so easy. But after meeting up again in Glimmerton... Roddy didn't think that had been mutual. At least, not until Moria's murder. And- because of that, Roddy felt like the sting of his own hatred had dulled. If he was honest... He wanted to sit down and talk to Amren. But at this rate he'd never get the chance. Slowly Roddy approached, rapier in one hand. It wouldn't be hard to kill Amren. Just press it against his chest, and push. The question was: Could he? Izzy: Amren struggled pointlessly against the chains, the metal cutting into him. He looked behind Roddy, to Wyn, then twisted to look behind himself, at Jonn, who was watching with wide, interested eyes. Then he looked back to Roddy and angrily choked out, "You wouldn't. You would fucking dare." Muse: "Why not?" Roddy asked. Keep up the act, keep stalling, until maybe- maybe- he worked up the nerve. "You know she was right- you never were a good brother. Why shouldn't I?" His grip tightened on the rapier, reflexively. It would be easy. Kill one brother to help another. It'd be worth it. Izzy: "I tried!" Amren jerked at the chains again, trying to come closer, but at the end of his leash. "I was a kid! It wasn't -- it wasn't all bad, right? And -- and it was our parents, it wasn't just me." He clawed at the metal band around his throat. "Are you gonna -- you gonna track them down next and kill them too?" Muse: Please don't give Wyn ideas. "You weren't a kid in Glimmerton!" Roddy yelled back, brandishing his- Wyn's- rapier. "You could have- done better. Not taking advantage of the fact they liked you better for one thing! Do you have any idea how lonely that was?" Izzy: He threw one clawed hand towards Wyn as much as he could. "They made me do that in Glimmerton! I didn't want to! And -- and I was lonely too, Roddy." He sounded desperate. "You were always trying to be better than me. You were competition. What if --" his voice cracked -- "what if Mom and Dad had started treating me the way they treated you? I was scared." Muse: This was supposed to be Roddy working himself up enough to stab Amren. Not starting to feel sorry for him. "Yeah well I was the one treated that way! It wasn't good! I could have used a friend and not-" he deflated, feeling a lot of the anger and indignation leaking away. "I could have used a friend," he repeated, quieter. Izzy: Amren stared at him, wild-eyed, and opened and closed his mouth a few times. Then, quietly, he said, "I -- I'm sorry, Roddy." Muse: Yeah. He couldn't even pretend now. Roddy dropped the rapier with a clatter, folding his arms. "I can't," he said lowly, not looking at Wyn. "He was a terrible brother but I guess he's still my brother." Izzy: "Ah," Wyn said, sounding disappointed. "That's too bad. Hey, has your brother -- shit, you know, I mean the human one -- has Jonn told you what his job is? What he does for me?" Muse: "No," Roddy said dully. "Amren's job or Jonn's job?" Izzy: "Oh, Jonn's," she clarified. "See, I offered Amren the same deal I offered you. The two of ya can't work together, and I already had him, so I gave him first pick. And he said -- no, no, I'm not killing Roddy, that's my brother. That's what he said to me. He said no." She nodded to Jonn, and he flipped a knife out of his sleeve, still standing behind Amren. "What Jonn does," Wyn said, "is he kills traitors. 'Cause he can do it in such fucked up, imaginative ways. It's impressive, honestly. Sometimes it lasts fuckin' days, my little tortle friend." She flicked her eyes from Jonn and Amren, back to Roddy. "So d'you wanna stab your little brother there through the heart and make things easy on him, or d'you want Jonn to do his worst?" Muse: Roddy whirled around to face Wyn, panicked. "Hang on! Are- are you sure one of us has to die?" Roddy said desperately. Too desperate, pull back, play it cool- lock that tidbit about Jonn down deep for now. Examine that in more detail later. Play it cool. "I mean, neither of us really wanted the other to die, right?" he said, gesturing at Amren. "Perhaps we could learn to get along- at least enough so to keep us both alive." Izzy: "Nah, nah. you don't get it." Wyn shook her head. "Amren's dead to me. Disobeyed an order. That's how it works."(edited) Muse: "Oh gods Amren- what did you do this time?" Roddy moaned, running his hand down his face. Izzy: "She told me to kill you!" Amren shrieked. "What was I supposed to do?" Jonn flipped his knife in his hand a couple times and stepped closer to Amren. Muse: "Hey! No! You hold off a second!" Roddy said indigently, pointing at Jonn. This was spinning out of control here. "Well you know- for once I'm actually grateful, Amren. But you're still a terrible brother. And you," he rounded on Wyn. Okay- what was he saying to Wyn now? "You ordered him to kill me?" Izzy: She shrugged. "He doesn't want to work with you. You don't want to work with him. You know what the solution to that is, I said? I said, you prove to me which one of you's more valuable to me. And he said no." Muse: "Well- I think we both changed our minds when it turns out the alternative is the other dying!" Stay calm, Roddy. "How about this, you give us a chance. Send us on a mission, let us show you we can work together. Better two bards than one, right?" Izzy: "Ah, no, y'see." She shook her head. "I'd rather have no fucking bards than have one or two that I can't trust to do what I say." She gave Roddy a sharp look. "So are you gonna do what I say, and kill your fuckin' brother and earn your place, or are you gonna walk out of here and make -- well, I say 'make' -- let Jonn do it?" Behind Amren, Jonn grinned, spinning his silver knife. Muse: "Would you not look so excited?" Roddy snapped irritably at Jonn. "That's my brother! My other one! He's awful but I don't want him dead!" He glanced back down at the rapier. He should probably pick that back up, then... Izzy: As Roddy looked away from Jonn, and down at the rapier, something flickered in the corner of his eye. Something changed. The chains were gone, and the blanket that had covered Amren was gone, and Amren himself -- stood where Jonn had stood, on stilted shoes to increase his height, his tail wrapped tightly around one leg to conceal it, grinning, flipping his knife. As soon as Roddy raised his head, the illusion slipped back into place: Amren in chains, Jonn with a knife. But he knew now that it was an illusion. Muse: "Hey what-" it took Roddy a second to realize what he'd seen. But once he did. He was furious. "AMREN!" he bellowed, walking right through the fake-chained Amren and headed right for 'Jonn'. "YOU LYING SCUMBAG! YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" he yelled, grabbing for 'Jonn's' arms. Izzy: The illusion flickered away, and 'Jonn' took a couple steps back, suddenly alarmed. The magic clinging to him dropped as well, and he ducked away, kicking off his stilts and dodging past Roddy to scurry over and hide behind Wyn -- who was laughing so hard, she was wiping at her eyes. She'd retrieved her rapier and held it loosely in one hand. Amren crouched behind her. Wyn sniffled and cough out one more laugh. "Oh, goddamn, that was fucking hilarious, man. Fuckin' great." She cleared her throat. "Listen, Roddy, I just needed you to prove your loyalty, but uh -- goddamn. Y'know what, you're a lotta fun. Love that big turtle rage, huh." Muse: "Send Amren over here and you can see more of it!" Roddy snapped. This was just like him- picking on Roddy and then going to hide behind someone else when Roddy got mad. Freaking Amren. "I should have known! Should have known you were up to more than you seemed to be," he said, shaking his fist at his brother. Izzy: Wyn snickered again, and Amren hissed, and drew behind her more. "Nah, nah." She dropped a hand to pat him on the head. "Amren's one of my best guys, kiddo. He did say he didn't wanna work with you, though, so that's not a problem -- I'll keep you on different ends of the city." She tilted her head. "I mean, assuming you still wanna join up. Why did you wanna join up, again?" Muse: The question was like getting a bucket of cold water dumped on Roddy's head. Right. Going undercover in the guild. Needed to go back to acting. "Well you seem like you've got your act together. Like you know how things are gonna go your way. I'd rather be behind you than an obstacle." Izzy: She grinned lazily, studying him. "Smart kid." Glancing down to Amren, she said, "All right, you're done here, fuck on off," and he skittered away -- producing a key and unlocking the door to shoot outside. Wyn walked closer to Roddy, sheathing her rapier, bringing her oil lamp along. "So here's the thing, kid. You told me you had some compulsion magic, but nothing as good as Amren's. The disguise shit, though, that interests me. And you seem like a pretty adaptable guy. If I sent you out undercover, to some fancy places, would you be able to eavesdrop on folks, gather intel for me? Maybe drop a little poison in a glass or two?"(edited) Muse: She bought it. Couldn't afford to sigh in relief yet. Keep playing it cool, even though the thought of- poisoning people didn't set well. "I sure could," he agreed. Izzy: Another grin, and a wink. She stepped forward to clap his shoulder. "Then we're in business, buddy." She dropped her hand. "You can keep living out in Glimmerton if it suits ya. Or there's guild housing you can stay at in Skyport." Muse: Roddy could stay at the castle. Play it cool, remember what Goro said. Don't mention the team. "I've got a pretty good set up over in Glimmerton, I'd prefer to stay over there." Izzy: "Yeah, you bet. Don't wanna drag another son another from your father." She grinned, then glanced up at the red feather in his hat. "I'll tell my girls out in Glimmerton to keep an eye out for you. They'll tell you when you're needed." She turned and started to walk away towards the door, then looked back at him. "Anything else?" Muse: Roddy hesitated a moment, shifting restlessly. He wasn't supposed to talk about his loved ones- but she's already brought up his family- and Jonn already worked for the guild... "Could I see Jonn before I go back to Skyport? The real Jonn not-" he gestured over at where Amren had been standing, disguised as Jonn. Izzy: She shrugged. "If you can track him down. Eh. Or I guess I could call him in for you." She gave him a thoughtful look. "You people really care about that little shit, huh?" Muse: "He's my brother," Roddy said. "Been a better one than Amren ever was." Izzy: She snorted immediately, but kept studying him. "Sure. There's this bar he and his partner hang out at, I'm guessing you know it since you're brothers and all. I'll tell him to meet you there." Then she turned again, and started walking. Muse: Roddy thought about calling a thanks at Wyn's retreating back- but held back from it. She was the enemy, he reminded himself. And his new boss. ...Oh what had Roddy gotten himself into? Never mind that. Roddy was gonna go hang out with his brother. The nice one. END Izzy: Title: Fratricide. Summary: Roddy goes to 'join' the Sanguines. Wyn tries to force him to kill Amren to prove his loyalty, but he's deeply reluctant to do it until the entire set-up turns out to be an illusion. Wyn calls Amren one of her best people. Roddy gets in the guild.(edited) Category:Text Roleplay